


The Good in You

by PurplePatchwork



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Canon Universe, Drabble, Family Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/PurplePatchwork
Summary: When Inej gets sick, she knows exactly who she can count on.





	The Good in You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small little early birthday gift for a friend. This takes place at the very end of Crooked Kingdom, in the period after the main events of the novel but before Kaz surprises Inej with some very generous presents.

It was a little after three in the morning that Wylan heard it. The smallest of thuds in the hallway, like a nimble little body touching ground. His time with the Dregs had learnt him to immediately be alarmed at even the slightest bump in the night, no matter how arbitrary. Thus it was with a small vial in hand that he ventured outside his room, ready to cast a smokescreen upon whoever he may encounter.

She was hard to spot, a blithe dark figure against equally obscured background, but Wylan caught the shimmer in her eyes as moonlight filled the hallway through the opened window. Inej Ghafa.

Wylan lowered his weapon, readying a smile, before coming to the realisation that he’d heard Inej enter his house. And those who were lucky enough to count themselves to Inej’s inner circle of friends knew that that was no easy feat to accomplish, deemed impossible by some.

“Inej?”

“Hey Wylan.”

Her voice was only a whisper, but Wylan could tell something was amiss. As he took a step towards her, dragging footsteps warned them of Jesper’s arrival, his sleepy figure stumbling onto the scene, a hand raised to cover a yawn.

“What’s going on?” Jesper blinked drowsily, spotted their guest. “Oh, hello there. Why are you visiting us in the middle of the night? Business or pleasure?”

Inej chuckled softly, but was caught by a coughing fit. Wylan bridged the gap between them and kneeled down, studying her face. Ever careful not to make any wrong moves, as if he were approaching a cornered animal.

“Inej, your face is all flushed! Are you sick?”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” she said gruffly, attempting to stand, being too wobbly on the legs. In her current condition, it was a miracle she had even made it here using the usual route.

Wylan turned to Jesper. “Go make a bed, we’ll be having a guest.”

Jesper, though still yawning, studied Inej with a look of amicable concern. “Which one? Yours or mine? Does that mean we get to share?”

Wylan tried to look stern despite his blushing. “No time for jokes, Inej needs us.” (They had their own rooms but spent most of their nights together anyway.) He held out his arm for Inej to hold onto, which she took after a moment’s consideration, only stressing the fact that she wasn’t feeling well.

Jesper shrugged, flashing a dazzling smile, nodding at Inej. “Don’t worry, we’ll make sure you’re better in no time. You’ll be safe here.”

Inej was too out of it to care, otherwise she might have felt a hint of worry at his words.

* * *

While it may have been just the common cold to drive Inej to the house of her dear friends and former partners in crime, she felt gratitude for their care and the chance to relax for a bit, thanking her gods for having brought her under their care. If only they could be a little more quiet.

“Are you sure you’re comfortable?”

“Of course she is, getting to look at my face all day long.”

“Not funny, Jesper.”

“Wylan, any more pillows and I think she’ll suffocate.”

“If she can crawl up a heated chimney without falling to her death, she can handle a few pillows.”

Inej had closed her eyes against the upcoming headache. “I wish Nina was here,” she mumbled, missing her friend. Nina would know exactly how to make her feel better.

Jesper snapped his fingers. “Good idea! Think like Nina. Let’s see…waffles. You hungry?”

Inej was too tired to leer at him. “Not really,” she admitted, surprised by her own lacklusterness.

The other two gasped. “Now I know you’re sick.”

“Sure you don’t want some more pillows?”

“I’m fine,” Inej sighed, even though she clearly wasn’t.

“Sure you are,” Jesper said, patting the blankets. “Just keep believing that and it’ll be true.”

“Jesper, leave her alone.”

“I’m not doing anything!”

All three stilled when a hand suddenly appeared by the window. Wylan and Jesper gaped as Inej just looked tiredly on when Kaz Brekker appeared in the window, hauling himself inside as if this was a daily activity for him.

“Doesn’t anyone use doors anymore?” Wylan asked, Kaz standing up and dusting off his coat.

“Me coming through the front door would make it look like I was visiting,” Kaz explained.

Jesper looked at Wylan, frowning. “So this doesn’t qualify as visiting?”

Kaz ignored him, instead eyeing Wylan. “Which reminds me, you should really get a better security system. I could spot those explosive traps you’d laid the moment I entered the garden.”

Jesper chose that exact moment to snake his arm around Wylan’s waist, pulling him closer. “I’m all the security he’ll ever need.”

No reaction from Kaz or Inej, Wylan’s cheeks matching the colour of his unruly curls. A brief struggle followed in which Wylan tried to elbow Jesper in the gut while Jesper tried to dodge, at the same time refusing to let go of his prey. Only after that brief interruption did Kaz look at the bedridden Inej, expression betraying to no extent his current emotions.

“Word reached me that my spider was spotted nearly falling down a building. That isn’t like you.”

Jesper glared at him. “You didn’t just come here only to pester the sick—ow!”

Wylan had succeeded in gently nudged him between the ribs. He now inclined his head towards the door. “I think I left the oven on downstairs. Let’s go check.”

“In the middle of the night?” He looked at Kaz. “And you want to just leave poor Inej alone with this—“

Another nudge. Kaz’ grey eyes focused on Jesper. “You were going to say?”

It clicked. “Oh, nothing! Inej is in good hands. We’ll be right back, take your time.”

Kaz waited for them to leave before stepping towards a wall, closely studying a framed picture. “It seems you have found your way to safety,” he spoke, as if talking to the furniture instead.

“You think a cold would down the Wraith? Please, Kaz. I thought you knew me better.”

She could see his cheek twitch, as if he were hiding a smile. It was like a dream, having Kaz here, coming to visit after hearing that Inej was unwell. In fact, that must be it—the fever was playing tricks on her mind. Because there was no other possible explanation for Kaz being here, after so long of not seeing each other face to face. After everything that happened. Might as well enjoy the moment.

“I haven’t seen you in a while,” she said, to which he finally turned towards her.

“But you _have_ been in my office.”

Ah, true. The notes. Their only means of communication without needing to face one another.

He stepped closer, using only a brief moment to take in her appearance, nodding. “You are in good hands. You chose wisely to come here instead of—“

“What? Have the Dregs take care of me? I’d sooner die than regain health in their hands.”

Another cool smile, controlled, never reaching the eyes. Sometimes she wondered what he had been like as a child, before he became crooked. How he would have turned out had different things happened. Despite this timeline giving them the chance to meet, she knew she wouldn’t hesitate to give him a chance at a different life, one where he didn’t have to beg and steal and kill just to be alive.

He tipped his head. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” she said easily, sinking deeper into her fortress of pillows.

He tapped his cane against the wooden floor, just once. “I see.” His lips moved, but no sound left his mouth. It was as if he wanted to tell her something, but had decided against it. Inej couldn’t possibly guess at Kaz’ current scheme, nor did she waste her time trying. Too tired.

“You once again show a kindness you’d rather not be made aware of.”

“But of course, no one will stop _you_ from doing so.”

She snorted, lashes fluttering. So tired. “It is my way of repaying you for saving me. Not just once, but every single time it really mattered.”

Her mouth was dry, she licked her lips. Kaz noticed, was by her side in the blink of an eye, filling up a glass with water. Gloved hands worked daftly, helping her sit, waiting for the small girl to greedily gulp down the refreshing drink. She looked him in the eye, even now unable to read him.

“Thank you. But this changes nothing, you know.”

He knew what she was talking about. She knew he would be gone in the morning regardless of what she told him, this ghost haunting her dreams. Her eyes kept slipping shut, even when she tried to continue looking at him.

He leant in closer, carefully, almost hesitant. “I am working on a way to repay you too, you know.” A whisper, barely audible. Its meaning didn’t even register with her. She only smiled.

“You’re a good person, Kaz Brekker.”

“Only you think that.”

But she was already too far gone, sleep finally catching up to her.

And in the morning, he was too, leaving only a vague memory for her to forget about.

But in the end, he kept his promise. He paid her back in a way only Kaz Brekker could. Using his cunning to bring happiness to someone he truly cared about.


End file.
